


Emotionally in Love (alternate ending)

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate ending of emotionally in love....I suggest reading the main story first Emotionally in love: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6085113/chapters/13951507</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arbor Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arbor wilds and gaspards camp

We get to the Arbor Wilds to find we are not only fighting Corypheus’ army but also elves who are strangely protective of this forest. I decide to bring Solas instead of Dorian because for one, he is our Elven expert. And two, I don’t need anything to get in the way of the mission. It doesn’t seem to matter as Dorian seems to be avoiding me. We fight our way down to the hill to where Gaspard and his men are holding another area. I speak to him briefly as he makes me promise him I will be safe and not take any unnecessary risks. 

When we get to the Temple Corypheus is there. We watch them go up against the elves living here and the disturbing way he stays alive, before making a beeline for the temple. I decide to take the petitioners path working all the puzzles put before us. As this is a temple of Mythal as it is her Vallaslin I wear I could do no less. The ancient elves here seem to take my actions to be respectful of Mythal. Abelas introduces himself and agrees to help me fight Corypheus. This place should remain sacred in my mind and I will not desecrate these grounds any more than I have to too. Morrigan becomes incised at the idea that the well of sorrows may be destroyed (although she doesn’t know what it is exactly). Abelas and Morrigan race for the well as we are left fighting the rest of Corypheus’ army that has been able to enter the temple. Stupid damn shem mage always looking for more power. I understand better why Dorian is opposed to such things.  
By the time we make it to the well, Abelas and Morrigan appear in front of us. They argue personally I would prefer to let the well be. Abelas relents saying that I can decide. Morrigan makes it clear she would like to drink in fact she is almost desperate in need to do so which I find untrustworthy. I point out that I am elven and a mage. She seems to think she is smarter than any of us. I would have preferred to let Solas drink but he seems to take the price very seriously and declines. 

However, he does think the knowledge should not be destroyed so I decide to drink.

Corypheus enters the sanctum just after I drink from the well and we escape through the eluvian on the other side. Once on the other side I take a breath and realize something is wrong. I’m worried about Gaspard and his troops. The well is prodding me to go to them as if they (I hear many voices) know something is wrong. I start walking in a different direction than Morrigan is going. 

“Inquisitor, this way,” Morrigan chides sharply. I sigh she must still be mad about not getting to drink.

“Morrigan take them back to Skyhold. I need to go elsewhere, but I will return soon.” I explain. Everyone stops to look at me and starts arguing. The voices of the well are almost shouting now for me go.

“Enough!” I raise my voices causing all my companions to quiet and look at me. “Something is wrong I must go.” I state firmly daring them to argue. They must have seen something in my face that causes them concern but no one objects. I shape shift into a wolf and race off. With my enhanced wolf ears I hear Cassandra ask Solas. “Did you know she could do that?”

“She has never in my presence,” he admits. 

 

I work my way around the Eluvians going to the one the well seems to be pushing me toward. I instinctively howl at the Eluvian and it shimmers. I run through quickly. Shapeshifting back to human, I realize I’m in another part of Mythal’s Temple. There is statue of the Fen’ harel’s here making me wonder briefly if it is his eluvian. The well confirms that it indeed did belong to him. It makes wonder why these things are in Mythal’s temple but the well is silent. It seems Morrigan is not as smart, as she thinks she is. I think wryly. I make my way out carefully but it seems that Corypheus and his men have deserted the place along with the ancient elves that lived here. I honestly hope they find a place that suits them. I realize it might be quicker for me shapeshift again to get to Gaspard’s camp. In wolf form it is easier to navigate this jungle like area.

Once I get to the camp it is chaos, Gaspard’s men are fighting demons as a rift has open above them. I shimmer back into human form, walking forward I cast a barrier over myself. I raise my hand disrupting the rift. Gaspard notices the bright green light that I emit and turns to see what is going on. Upon recognizing me he yells to his troops, “Protect the Inquisitor,” then charges forward to fight another demon. My disruption makes it easier to dispatch the demons and I slam the rift closed.

“Thank the maker you arrived when you did,” Gaspard heaves holding his side as he walks toward me. 

“The well told me you needed help,” I try to explain.

He looks at me curiously obviously needing more explanation.

“First things first,” I say briskly. “If there are injuries I can help.” There are mostly minor injuries and Gaspard has a broken rib. He insists we check on the men first so I quickly go through the camp healing anything that might be life threatening.

“The men are fine, Gaspard,” I announce walking back over to him where he sits by the fire. He has removed his breastplate. “Let me tend to you now.” 

“Are you tired?” He asks concerned.

“Yes,” I admit, “but it’s nothing that a lyrium potion can’t fix. I had one in my pack…” I realize I left my pack behind when I shifted into wolf form.

“Fen harel’s ass,” I swear berating myself, “I left it behind in between when I changed forms.”

Gaspard looks at me confused again but before he can speak, one of the battle mages hearing our conversation speaks up, “I’m no healer but if you can help I have lyrium.” He says digging through his pack and procuring the bottle.

I take the bottle, thanking the man and drink the contents. Walking over to Gaspard, he lays back on the bench he is seated on. I quickly knit the bone back together and heal the dark angry bruise that has appeared. He takes a deep breathe sighing in relief.

“I know you have many questions but can we speak privately?” I ask giving him a small smile. 

“Of course Ally,” He says affectionately. He calls to one of the men asking for food and drink to be brought to his tent. Then he calls another man to send a messenger bird to Skyhold.

Once we are settled with a plate of food and wine, Gaspard looks at me quizzically. “What happened at the temple of Mythal?”

I start at the beginning from the time we entered the temple telling him everything, about Corypheus being able to take tainted bodies, the petitioner’s path, meeting Abelas, fighting Samson and explain about the well and the eluvian.

“So this well let you know we needed help?” Gaspard asks.

“Yes, so I came.” I answer smiling. “It is the combine knowledge of Mythal’s followers. It’s connected to her somehow and this time somehow. The voices talk to me giving me answers sometimes pushing me a bit. I believe it’s a geas connected to Mythal. From what Abelas said that is the price for the knowledge of centuries.”

“You shapeshifted into a wolf to get here?” he says quizzically.

“I can shapeshift into many forms. Any mage can, if they chose to learn how,” I explain. “I just don’t use it often in fact I hadn’t used it since I left the clan. I think it stunned some of my companions when I shapeshifted and ran off.” I giggle slightly at the thought.

Gaspard gives me small thoughtful smile. “Wanna see?” I tease lightly.

His eyes brighten and his smile gets wider. “Yes,” He says emphatically, looking at me curiously.

I weave the spell and as it shimmers I change. Soon I am on four feet instead of two looking up at him. I reverse the spell changing back and sit beside him on the settee.

“That was amazing,” He says astonished. 

“I’m glad I can entertain you,” I tease taking a sip of wine.

“You do much more than entertain me, Ally,” Gaspard answers lowering his voice huskily. “I realize because you are the Inquisitor and under Mythal’s geas, I will have to share you. It’s not what I prefer but …I want to still continue as your suitor.”

“And what of the nobility…there will be scandal and we will be separated. You need to stay at your palace and I will be at Skyhold,” I ask looking at him.

“We will make it work,” Gaspard says firmly. “If that is what you want.” He looks at me questioningly.  
“You’ve given me much to think about,” I say slowly.

“You needn’t decide right now, Ally,” Gaspard says walking over to put his arms around me he pulls me back to lean into his embrace, “After all we have darkspawn magister to deal with. But for now I would be honored if you would have dinner with me and rest here tonight.”

“I would like that,” I say smiling up at him.

“Come and sit,” he says gesturing to the settee. As he pours wine he hands me a glass, He grabs the heaping plate of food. He set the plate between us and I turn sitting cross-legged to face him. As I eat and sip the wine Gaspard is thoughtful.

“I suppose you will take the Eluvian back to Skyhold?” he asks quizzically as he moves closer to put an arm around me.

I nod as I reply leaning into his shoulder as I relax. “I know where Morrigan’s Eluvian is located and the well will provide me with the key. I will send messenger birds to let you know I have arrived.” I know it will take him to time to get his forces moved back to Skyhold as was previously planned. We sit in companionable silence for some time after that and my eyelids start to get heavy. 

“I’ll take the settee, Ally, you should sleep in the bed you’re exhausted,” Gaspard says rising. 

I look over at the bed. “Don’t be silly there is room for both of us,” I object with a giggle. “It’s not like I haven’t slept next to a man before. We did go through the freezing Anderfels and Emprise de Lion. I know you are only respecting my honor. I’m not worried about it. If I was Dorian would have never slept in my bed at Skyhold.”

“Excellent point,” Gaspard chuckles, “Then shall we get some rest.”

He undresses to his breaches and gives me long tunic to wear. He turns away respectfully as I change. We climb into the bed. As I pull up the covers I lay my head on his shoulder for a moment. 

“So who was warmest,” He asks in an amused voice. 

“Iron bull,” I say with no hesitation. “Although, Varric was a close second.”

“Probably due to his size,” Gaspard says with a thoughtful yawn.

“I’ve slept with every one of my companions,” I snicker.

“So who was the best snuggler?” Gaspard asks amused.

“That’s a 3-way tie between Josephine, Sera and Cole,” I admit softly chuckling, “I’d never tell Sera that though. She’d probably shoot an arrow at me.” I feel Gaspard chuckle inwardly. I yawn tiredly. “Good night Gaspard.”

“Good night Ally,” Gaspard says with a smile in his voice.

I wake up to a messenger coming into the tent. “Emperor, My Lord, it’s urgent!” He says trying not to notice the Herald of Andraste in the Emperor’s bed. 

“I’ll be out momentarily,” Gaspard says tightening his hold around me. During the night I must have sprawled out and we are a tangle of legs and arms. Our position is questionable at best. The messenger leaves and I can’t help but to snicker. 

“Well Emperor, I guess they will be talking now,” I tease looking up at him.

“I can think of worse talk,” Gaspard says lightly, smiling down at me. 

“That is true,” I grin wickedly at him.

“Good morning,” He says leaning down to kiss me. I reach for him pulling him into tighter embrace. He deepens the kiss and I comply eagerly. After a few moments, he pulls away. 

“I could stay here all day with you, but I am obviously needed and you need to get back Skyhold,” He says with small smile on his face. 

I sigh knowing he is right. He gets up and grabs his tunic quickly throwing it on before leaving the tent. “Find me before you leave, Ally.”

After saying my goodbyes to Gaspard, I set off in wolf form for the temple. The place is strangely desolate and quiet. It feels like shell of what is was the day before. I get to the Eluvian easily and find my way to Morrigan’s eluvian. I step through much to Morrigan’s chagrin and surprise when I step into the herb garden.

“I see the well has been remarkably forthcoming,” she says with a slight sneer. 

“Morrigan, could you please join me in war room?” I ask sweetly ignoring her miffed attitude.

She huffs in reply falling into step beside me. We enter the main hall and I hear Cullen and Leliana arguing with Cassandra about me taking off. Josephine is trying and failing to get them to quit bickering. I walk over to them. “I’m here and I’m safe, stop arguing!”

“But how…?” Cullen starts to ask but I interrupt him. 

“We will discuss it in the war room,” I state firmly. Turning on my heel, I walk ahead of them, as they follow me looking a bit sheepish.

I explain about my shape-shifting and how I knew what eluvian to use. As well as why I left the group and how if I hadn’t we might have lost the Emperor as well. This seems to placate my advisors and Cassandra. We make plans to move the remaining eluvian to Skyhold. Once we get to the subject of Corypheus’ dragon the well speaks to me again telling me to go an altar of Mythal for aid. I agree to go in two days as I still need some rest I am drooping from exhaustion. After the hours long meeting, the plan is set in place. I retire to my room for a food, a bath and bed.


	2. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull tricks Izzy and Dorian into having a past due conversation .....

I am awakened the next day by Iron Bull. “Hey Boss, you gonna sleep all day?” He calls as he stomps up the steps. “I brought breakfast!”

I sit up in the bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “You said something about breakfast?” I tease as my stomach growls loudly.

Bull chuckles at the sound, “I guess you’re hungry, Boss.” I stand and walk over to the settee as Bull grabs a desk chair to join me.I want to ask how Dorian is but I’m afraid to bring it up.

“There is something I want to show you,” he says, “get dressed and we will go.”

“I have meetings Bull.” I say protesting. 

“I’ve already cleared it with Josephine, so no worries she said it could wait until tomorrow.” He replies.

“Well, alright then give me minute, there better be a breakfast there because I have yet to see any.” I tease going to the closet to grab clothes.  
I head behind the screen. “So where are we going?” I ask my voice muffled as pull a tunic over my head. “Do I need my gear?”

“No gear needed for this, Boss,” he replies, “I can’t tell you where just that it will be a good thing.”

“Okay,” I say pulling on my leggings. I head back out to put on my foot wraps. “Am I overdressed for the occasion?” I tease remembering how he had me dress like soldier for meeting with soldiers when we first got to Skyhold.

He looks me over with a facetious critical eye. “You’ll do,” he quips smiling. He leads me to a part of Skyhold that is rarely used. “In here,” He says opening the door and gesturing me in. He gives me slight push and quickly shuts the door, locking it. 

“Bull! What in void are doing?” I yell as I hear him walk away. 

“It won’t do any good,” I hear Dorian say dryly. As my eyes adjust I see Dorian sitting on the other side of the room. “I presume we are to talk about this and then he will let us out.” 

“I may have to strike him a few times with a lightning bolt for this one,” I grumble.

“I was going to go with fireballs but I understand the sentiment,” Dorian chuckles.

“He tricked you too?” I ask. Dorian nods in reply.

“Well at least we won’t starve to death,” I tease lightly as I walk over to the table thoughtfully prepared with food and wine. 

“Yes, our jailor has been ever so thoughtful that way.” Dorian jests. “He even gave us private privy.” He gestures to the dressing screen at the side of the room.

“Well, since either of us can’t run away now, we might as well talk. It was difficult trying to talk to the back of your head, as you raced out of my quarters,” I quip gently as pour us each a glass of wine. I take one over to him, “I think we both might need this.”

“Agreed,” he says gratefully taking the glass from me. He takes a long sip, “First I need to apologize to you. I acted in a very irrational manner. I insulted you and then assaulted you.”

“I’m not angry at you, Dorian,” I say honestly, “I just don’t understand.” 

“You are much better friend than I have been to you,” He says thankfully. “When I saw you with Gaspard, I got jealous…I didn’t understand why and then Bull made me realize it.”

I take a sip of my wine and bite of cheese waiting for him to continue. When he doesn’t I prompt him. “What did Bull make you realize?”

“That I’m…I’m in love with you,” He says shaking his head. “I don’t understand it myself. But there it is. When Bull made me realize it, I came to you in your quarters. I thought if I could be with you in that way…it would be ok. Then I found out…I possibly could…but it scared me. I mean, I only felt that way about men before. I couldn’t tell you so I ran away.” He drops his head looking ashamed at the floor.

I am stunned into silence for a moment as I digest the information. “Dorian, it is ok,” I walk over to him and rest my hand on his shoulder. “You are my closest friend, I’m glad you talking to me. If it makes you feel any better, I do understand.”

“You do? How could you?” He says obviously confused. 

I drain my glass and get the bottle walking over to the settee. “Come sit, we will drink and I will explain.”

“Now I am curious,” He says as he walks over sitting beside me. 

“You remember when we went to Redcliffe to see you father?” I ask. He nods. “That was the day you broke my heart. When I found out you preferred the company of men.” 

The tears that were never shed start streaming down my face. “I never told anyone but Bull knew. I also knew that you liked Bull so he talked with me about it. I got the feeling that Bull liked you too. So I told him I wouldn’t get in the way of your happiness. For months after I watched the two of you. I was happy for you two but at the same time my heart hurt.” I admit my voice going shaky, “When you taught me that dance, I was happy to be that close to you. I could pretend for a little while you felt the same way. When the suitors came into the picture I never dreamed that I might like one of them. You know I was just trying to get rid of them and follow protocol. But after the winter palace I decided that I needed to at least be open to possibility because I can’t go back home. I want to be happy just like everyone else. I want to see you happy too.”

Dorian seems to be stunned into silence for a moment. “Maker’s breath, that’s what Bull meant… He said that one day I would know what a good friend you have been to me.” He reaches over to brush a lingering tear on my cheek.

I can’t help but to giggle a bit. “I am a good friend aren’t I?” I ask smugly.

Dorian snickers shaking his head. “Little Amatus, you are the best friend a tevinter mage could ever have. But I have question why did you respond to my…advances?”

“Well aside from your good looks and charm, I would have to say it was because what girl wouldn’t dream of kissing the man she has been madly in love with for such a long time.” I say honestly. “And I am, as you pointed out before …less experienced in the ways of romance.”

“And quite responsive,” Dorian teases lightly. I blush lightly at his comment. Dorian looks thoughtful for moment. “Perhaps we need to make sure.”  
I look curiously at him with raised brow. “What are you proposing?”

“I suggest we kiss one more time. That in a calmer atmosphere we can be sure of our feelings,” he says purposefully. The well speaks to me urging me to do as he asks.

“Are you sure you want to do that? You can’t run off if it gets awkward you know.” I say with a hint of teasing.

“Yes,” he says firmly as he smirks at my jest, “I need to see this through. I’ve never felt this way about a woman before and I need to know. If it gets awkward we will talk it out…like adults.”

“Very well, then.” I agree, setting my wineglass on the floor. As I turn back toward him, he reaches over tilting my head up to him gently grazing my lips in ghosting kiss. Instead of forcing it as he had done previously, he runs his tongue over my bottom lip delivering a soft bite. As I consent to the silent request he gently probes my mouth and I do same in return. 

I reach up weaving my fingers in his lustrous locks running my fingers along his neck as his hands ghost over my ears making me shudder. He ends the kiss by drawing away and pressing his lips to mine for a moment before releasing me completely.

“Maker, you really know how to kiss a man.” He breathes. “I want you… I could kiss you forever but oddly enough I want more than that with you.”

I hear the well talking to me…telling me it is the truth. “Dorian,” I say softly moving to straddle his lap and taking his face in my hands. Although I trust the well I need to hear it from him. “Are you sure?”

He smiles at me warmly. “I’m sure that I love you and I’m fairly certain of the unquestionable effect you have on me.”

“Perhaps we should test this again,” I say lightly teasing, “If my best friend needs help figuring stuff out and it requires me to kiss him how can I refuse? “

“Well, if my best friend insists on testing the theory further, I am going to make damn sure it is worth her time,” He teases huskily drawing my face toward his for another kiss. His fingertips softly roam over the tips of my ears down my neck as I work my hands under his tunic exploring the planes of his well-defined chest. He cups a breast running his thumb over my nipple which causes me to gasp in his mouth. 

He draws back for a moment. “I always wondered what the fascination with breasts was,” He says huskily. “I’m beginning to think I understand,” He adds slightly astonished as he runs his thumb in circles over the pebbled flesh. The action causes me to moan. The voices of the well speak loudly to me at this point pushing me to explore his body further. I gently investigate further tracing circles around his stomach and reaching lower to run my fingers over the length of him through the fabric of his trousers which causes him to groan.

“Little Amatus,” Dorian says reluctantly pulling away. “I can’t believe I’m stopping to say this but we should talk.” 

“Ma nuvenin, ma lath,” I say giving him one last kiss before moving to sit on the couch beside him. 

“Maker, you are beautiful,” He says looking over at me. “You know this will probably be very awkward. I have never been with a woman before.”

“I think that puts on even footing then, I have never been with a man either,” I say lightly although the thought makes me a bit nervous.

“You mean you and Gaspard never…?” He says looking at me curiously.

I blush hotly. “I told you truth when we had the argument in my quarters. We just did more than I’ve ever done with Gaspard. We slept next to each other last night but that was it.” I explain looking at the floor. “What you saw when you walked in on us…is all we had ever done.”

Dorian looks thoughtful for a moment. “I see. I guess you are right that does even things out. I know the Dalish take…relationships very seriously. But I don’t know what their rituals are would you mind enlightening me?”

“We don’t have dalliances, Dorian, when Dalish bond we do it for a lifetime.” I explain.

“So what does that entail?” he asks curiously.

“Well, there is a ceremony, the whole clan comes to watch, and it’s considered a celebration. The keeper says a few words bonding the couple, they often give each other a gift of affection (usually a necklace) and then there is party.” I blush lightly before I say the next part. “Usually the newly bonded couple sneaks away from the party...for obvious reasons.”

Dorian grins wickedly, “Well that is understandable.” I feel my blush grow slightly warmer. Then his face goes thoughtful.  
I walk over to the table with the plates of food grab one and bring it over to the settee. “You know Bull did promise me breakfast to get me to come with him.” I tease. 

“And all he got you was this paltry plate…I’ll double the fireballs for that,” he teases.  
I chuckle in reply.

Dorian seems lost in thought as I eat. I set the plate down and wash down the light meal with a few sips wine. “Sovereign for your thoughts?” I ask.

“Aren’t you the big spender?” He teases lightly as he puts his arms around me. “I was wondering how serious you are with Gaspard.”

“I like him. He’s not a terrible as you think.” I answer honestly. “We were just getting to know each other as friends. That is why he stayed a suitor, at least in the beginning. He was happy to have a friend outside of court and I was happy to have a friend outside of the Inquisition.”

“But are you in love with him?” Dorian asks pulling back slightly and narrowing his eyes. 

I take stock of my feelings for a short second and realize that although I like Gaspard and am even attracted to him. I still love Dorian. “No,” I answer firmly. “I don’t deny that I like the man and find him attractive, Dorian,” I blush a bit with the confession. “But I love you and have for what feels like forever.”

I turn and lean forward to kiss him. He pivots to face me on the settee taking my face in his hands kissing me hungrily and prolonging the kiss. “Good because I love you too, little Amatus.” He says happily as he pulls back. I run my hands up his the back of his neck entwining them in his thick black locks.

Dorian leans over and nibbles on my ear. “Bull put locks on the inside of this door. How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?” He growls huskily in my ear. I shudder and blush at the thought unable to say a word.

“That much,” He teases running his tongue over the tip of my ear. “Maker, I do love making you blush.” He rises to lock the door but I decide to lock it using the mark. He turns to look at me in surprise and I blush a little darker. “Festis bei umo canavarum!” He says walking back to the settee. “Shall we take this to a more suitable venue?” Dorian asks.

I realize he’s trying to give me the chance to slow things down if I want to. I stand up quickly and realize I can’t say what I want. I stand quietly for moment and reach to kiss him putting every feeling I have into this single kiss. 

“Well, I guess that answers that question.” He breathes as we pull apart for air. Dorian reaches down and before I can even figure out what he’s doing he’s picked me up carrying me over to the bed. I wrap my hands around his neck, as his lips find my neck planting soft kisses on it traveling up to my ears making me shudder. 

He lays me gently on the bed running his fingers over my vallaslin onto my neck and down onto my chest as if he’s memorizing the lines of my body. “I want to remember this forever,” He says reaching under my tunic. 

I run my hands along the straps of his shirt over his shoulder the only area of bare skin I can get to. “Off,” I say softly as I try to work the knots.  
He chuckles lightly, sitting up before loosening the straps. The shirt falls away as he tugs the other arm through. Before he can get it off, my hands are greedily running over his muscled stomach and chest. I had dreamed of doing this so many times. I can barely believe it’s real.

Dorian leans down to kiss me. “I believe I’m at a disadvantage here,” he teases lightly as he tugs on my tunic. I arch my back letting him pull the tunic up as he delivers ghosting kisses on my stomach as my skin is revealed. When he gets to my ribs I can’t help but to giggle and squirm as it tickles. 

“I think you found my weakness,” I jest leaning forward a bit to so he can pull the tunic over my head.

“So I have,” Dorian banters in return. The tunic is tossed away. “I want to see all of you,” he states laying a hand on the waistband of my leggings.

I nod shyly and lift myself to aid him in removing them. He sits up pulling them off with my smallclothes before tossing them to the side. He leans back looking at me, I feel so laid bare that I want to cover myself. I start blushing embarrassedly. Dorian isn’t moving or saying anything. He is just still staring. “You alright?” I ask worriedly sitting up.

“Yes, it’s just…different.” He says leaning down to kiss me. 

“You don’t say, this is first for me as well,” I tease lightly albeit a bit nervously between kisses. My jest seems to relax him. He runs his hands up the backs of my legs stopping at my bottom.

“I need you to tell me if something feels good or doesn’t. Or if you want to stop.” he states firmly giving me an intense gaze. “Promise me.”  
I nod. 

“I need you to say it,” He insists, leveling his gaze.

“I want you to touch me,” I say feeling a bit awkward as a blush rises into my face again. Dorian lies down beside me this time. 

“This way we can learn about each other.” He says running his hands down my shoulder to cup my breast. He circles his thumb over my nipple making me shudder as heat pools in my abdomen. 

I lean over tasting the skin on his neck swirling my tongue over his skin. He smells like patchouli, sandalwood, and something very masculine, that I have come to associate with Dorian. Giving his neck a suck and gentle bite causes him to shiver and groan. I admit to feeling rather proud I got that kind of response and it makes me feel a bit braver. So I begin a trail of kisses going down his chest, he seems to like this action, I discover.

He slides a hand down over my bottom and thigh all the way down to my knee and back up along my inner thigh which makes me shiver.

“Cold?” He asks concerned.

I shake my head running my tongue over his nipple which causes him to squirm and chuckle. “Ticklish!” He finally gasps. I look up at him grinning before leaning back down to gently bite the way I did his neck earlier. “Not ticklish,” Dorian groans huskily.

He ghosts his hand over my center as if he’s afraid to touch me too harshly. The look on his face is very intense as he does this. “Dorian, I won’t break, it’s ok,” I assure him. He looks at me curiously, questioning. I blush deeply for the millionth time it seems today before saying, “I may not have been with a man but I know my own body.”

He looks at me in wonder for a moment and then his gaze changes to lustful. “Show me,” he says lasciviously. I feel my face flush again as I take his fingers and run them across my sex showing him the places I like to be touched.

“It’s…wet and you feel soft,” He says with a bit of wonder.

I can’t help but to snicker gently. “It’s supposed to be. It means I desire you,” I explain as he takes over and starts exploring.

“I heard things but I really didn’t know,” He says running his fingertip over my hardened nub which causes me jerk. “Did I hurt you?” He asks concerned.

“Fen harel’s ass no! Do it again!” I gasp without thinking. He does it again, sliding his hand down he cautiously takes his finger around my entrance causing me to moan. Tentatively he slides one finger inside me gently probing me, as he analyses my responses. Getting a bit braver he slides a second one in beside the first. He inadvertently places his thumb for leverage on my nub and I buck into his hand wantonly. A look is surprise crosses his face and is quickly replaced by a smirk. It’s a look of pure male pride. As he moves his fingers, I’m lost muttering in elvish and common under his ministrations. Then he circles his thumb over my nub and my world falls apart. “Dorian!” I keen grinding into his hand. He keeps the motion going until I settle back on the bed, breathless and quivering.  
He pulls his hand away looking curiously at slickness of it. I watch him through hooded eyes as he delicately sniffs and smile crosses his handsome features. “You smell delicious enough to eat, Little Amatus.” He says throatily in way that makes me heat up once more. Then he takes a tentative taste. “Yes, absolutely delectable,” he says licking off his fingers. 

“As much as I enjoyed that I think I want to explore you,” I say curiously running my hand over his hardened length through the leather which causes him to moan. “I feel as though I am at a disadvantage,” I tease remembering his earlier words.

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” He retorts smiling as I work the buckle on his belt. He slides out of his leather jerkins and lies beside me once again as I tentatively start exploring his body. “You must also tell me if anything is uncomfortable or you wish to stop.” I say repeating what he had told me earlier. He nods as I continue my explorations. He reaches out to caress me every now and then but not enough to distract me. As I take his length in my hand I note how soft the skin is but also how hard. I am astonished at the juxtaposition of the two sensations and wonder briefly if it would feel like his hand. I blush at the thought and continue my explorations. He seems to really enjoy me gripping him and moving my hand in what normally would be considered a crass gesture I’ve seen Sera make on occasion.

“Maker! Amatus,” He moans thrusting his hips forward. As I continue I see a drop of wetness appear on the tip. Before I can even think about my actions I dip my head tasting it.

“Ally, stop!” He growls huskily.

I start at the sound of his voice and embarrassment fills me as my face heats up like an inferno. “Did I do something wrong?” I ask in a small voice that doesn’t even sound like me. 

Dorian looks at me for a moment, collecting himself. “Maker’s breath, Little Amatus You didn’t do anything wrong but I won’t be able to hold out very long with that kind of stimulation.” He explains gently taking my arms and pulling me to the bed with him. I look at him doubtfully for a moment. “We can explore that further another day,” He says smirking wickedly before he kisses me hungrily. He kisses me senseless as my hands roam over his body. He runs his tongue over my breasts making me arch into him. I’m whimpering now wanting more. I can feel the hardness of him against my stomach as I squirm against him. Rolling me over onto my back he hovers over me teasing my ear lobe. He suddenly pulls back looking into my eyes.

“As I understand sometimes the first time can be painful,” He says seriously. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” I say softly but firmly looking into his eyes. He reaches down running his hand over my sex once his fingers are wet he coats himself. Positioning himself at my entrance, he looks in my eyes again almost as if he’s asking permission. I nod affirmatively. He thrusts forward quickly and groans and then stills. I feel a stretch as my body accommodates his and then a slight burning sensation, which dissipates quickly. It’s not unpleasant just different. Then I feel full.

“Are you okay?” he asks concerned. 

I open my eyes not realizing I had shut them. “I’m fine, ma lath.” 

“Good,” He says with relief into my ear. He leans down to kiss my neck. I run my hands down his back letting them come to rest on his waist and move my hips experimentally which causes both of us to moan. He draws back slightly and pushes forward again causing both of us to groan. “Dorian please,” I plead not exactly knowing what I’m asking for. He pulls back again and thrusts forward my hips automatically meet him and when we meet my nub is rubbed making me gasp.

Dorian looks at me questioningly. “Keep going,” I plead. He thrusts again and this time as he rubs my nubs my muscles squeeze him and he groans. 

“I had no idea it could be like this,” he says with wonder. He does it a few more times experimentally and a smile crosses his face. “You bounce when I do that,” He notes looking at my breasts with amusement. 

I can’t help but to chuckle at his amusement. “You think you can work with that?”

His face changes from amused to lustful. “Yes little Amatus, I can.” His voice drops in that way the makes me shudder. It takes a few tries to find to a rhythm. Soon we are both breathless and sweaty. My hands have wandered to his perfect behind and are squeezing it. I feel pressure starting to build as it did earlier and press my hips harder against him with every thrust. Almost instinctively I wrap my legs around him pulling him closer.

“Amatus,” he growls throatily. “Look at me.”

I open my eyes and look into his, they are loving, lustful, drinking me in. I feel him brush against my nub as he thrusts again and I split apart. “Dorian, ma vhenan, ma lath” I wail unthinking of anything else. This seems to push him to his limit. “Ally,” He manages to gasp as he shudders. I feel something hot gush into me. Reaching up I pull his face towards mine making him drop down on me and kiss him. We lay like this trading caresses and kisses for some time as he slips out of me. Then, our stomachs growl causing us both to laugh.

“I suppose we should see if there is more food on the table?” Dorian says lightly rolling off of me.

“And more wine,” I add cheekily.

He stands pulling on his jerkins and finds my tunic tossing it to me. I pull the tunic over my head. I walk over to the wash basin finding water and a cloth I quickly wipe myself clean. Dorian grabs the second plate on the table and another bottle of wine and makes his way toward the settee. We situate ourselves on the settee eating cheese and fruit. Once finished eating Dorian has pulled my legs into his lap and is lazily tracing my vine tattoos.

“I was wondering how awkward it’s going to be for me to tell Bull and you to tell Gaspard.” He says hesitantly.

“It will be uncomfortable and I don’t like the idea of hurting Gaspard’s feelings but I’m okay with it,” I say hearing the well tell me it would all be fine.

“I think Bull will be alright with it.” Dorian says suddenly. “He gave us bolts on the inside of the door as well. I think he expected this.”

“Well, he is really good at reading people; He probably knew this would happen.” I say decisively. “We should at least enjoy the wine he so kindly left us.” I quickly unlock the inner locks on the door.

When Bull finally decides to unlock the door, Dorian and I are both laughing and drunk.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending after the battle with Corypheus....

The well was right. Corypheus didn’t wait but came at us before everyone returned from the Arbor Wilds it was hard fought and but we won. I enter Skyhold happy that Corypheus is gone but saddened as Solas left without a word. Gaspard looks proud and nods at me as I walk through the courtyard. I talked with him honestly about what happened with Dorian. Although he was disappointed, the Emperor is good man and has been wonderful to me and Dorian. He made it clear to Dorian if he ever hurt there would be consequences.

We have a quick celebration ceremony outside and I am ushered upstairs by Dorian and Josephine. 

“You need to bathe and get changed we are having a celebration party,” she instructs.

“Josephine, I can get Ally ready you have enough to do,” Dorian chides gently.

“Just make sure she has no wounds showing the people must see her at her best.” She says reluctantly leaving.

“Are you hurt?” Dorian asks concerned.

“No, Solas healed me up as I’m a bit drained. It took a good portion of my mana but I opened up a rift inside Corypheus’ body it ate him from the inside out so he can never possess a body again.” I sigh. “Healing me up was the last thing he did before he left.”

“I’m sorry Solas left; he was good person if a bit strange and secretive. But I’m happy to know Corypheus is really gone and the world is safe.” Dorian says thoughtfully.

“I’ve prepared a bath for you, go get cleaned up,” he says looking at my blood matted hair. 

I walk behind the screen and strip off my bloodied armor and clothing. As I sink into the bath, Dorian says “I had a chat with Gaspard. You are right about his forward thinking of mages and elves. He says you still need to help him decide on a new elven ambassador.”

“I told you he wasn’t so bad.” I tease.

“He also reiterated if I ever hurt you he would dismember me. By the way there is small lyrium draught on the table you should take it. As this will probably be a long evening.” He adds.

I take the draught and wash my hair before getting out of the water. I notice my favorite body oil has been replaced. “Dorian did you change my body oil?”   
“Just smell it, you might like it.” He says knowingly.

I open the bottle and smell it cautiously, “Wilds flower and Arbor’s Blessing? But wilds flower is so rare!” I say breathlessly. 

“You can thank me properly for it later.” Dorian says with a chuckle. “It seems my father has heard of you victory and will be visiting Skyhold.” He says more seriously.

“Are you okay with that?” I ask curiously.

“Better than I thought I would be, after the talk I had with him at Redcliff. I feel better about it. I think I gave him and mother much to think about. He apologized at Redcliffe and gave me some time not pushing the issue or sending letters to others to speak to me on his behalf as he previously would have done. That shows me change.” Dorian replies. 

“Have you forgiven him?” I ask curiously as I quickly work the oil into my skin.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to ask. I’m still angry and it will take time but I may be able to forgive him.” Dorian replies.

“So long as he is patient and doesn’t push. I’ll freeze him permanently myself if he tries anything,” I state firmly grabbing the long tunic hanging on the screen.

“Of that I have no doubt, now get out here I have something for you.” He teases.

“Something else…what did I do to deserve this?” I ask with surprise as he leads to the outfit he has laid out on the bed. 

“Aside from saving the world, and being the person I love, you helped your best friend become a better person…I just wanted to thank you.” Dorian says seriously.

“You are my best friend, as well as ma lath, Dorian. When I left the Clan, I had no friends and you were my only friend. You there for me when no else could be…I will always treasure what we have.” I say giving him a kiss.

“Sit and let me do your hair. Maker, it has gotten long since I started doing it…oh I know exactly what style you will need.” He says quickly getting to work. He does my hair as I apply the make-up as he and Vivienne has shown me. He fusses over the make-up for a moment or two before grabbing my hands. My nails are a bit torn from battle. “This will not do at all.” he says reaching for the file and varnish. I let my love bustle over me a bit as he shapes and varnishes my nails. Once he is happy with my appearance, he ushers me back behind the dressing screen for me to dress.

The dress fits perfectly, similar to what I wore at the Winter palace but the puffy pauldrons sleeve have been replaced with a tight sleeve that seems to be cut so that my shoulders peek through and the lacing on the sleeves gone but the lacing where the corset would be remains. The dress is in ring velvet and is a brighter grassy green rather than emerald and the waist and boots are in a warm chocolate brown. The boots only come to my mid-calf and are made of thin leather. Dorian drags me over to the mirror and I feel as if I look like a fairy. I’m just missing wings. The green matches my eyes exactly. 

“Dorian, this is beautiful,” I breathe.

“The outside matches the inside,” He says proudly. I stare moment longer. “Shall we?” He asks offering his arm. 

“But of course, I can’t walk into the main hall without an escort can I?” I tease taking his proffered arm.

“No, that wouldn’t be appropriate,” He quips.

As we step into the main hall and Josephine announces us. Everyone stops to stare at us before coming over to greet me. I notice Dorian has melted into the background. It seems everyone wishes to speak with me and I try to fill those requests. After mingling for some time I speak to my friends and they seem to enjoying the celebration. I look around one last time so I can find Dorian but he is nowhere to be seen. I am tired so I head toward my quarters to allow the partiers to enjoy what is left of the evening. As I grab the handle on the door I hear a voice, “tsk, tsk, tsk, is the Inquisitor leaving her own party so early?” Dorian walks over to me smiling. 

“I just needed a moment of quiet but you are welcome to join me, ma lath. I have been looking for you anyway.” I say giving him a smile.

“Sneaking out with Dreaded Tevinter alone? What would people say?” He teases good-naturedly as he opens the door. Before I walk through, I feel rather than see 

Dorian’s rejuvenation spell hit my tired body. I look over at him as he gives me a cheeky grin.

We walk to steps and hallway to my quarters quietly. I step out on the balcony for some air as Dorian opens the wine he has brought with him. He joins me offering me a glass that I sip and set on the table.

He reaches over pulling me into a tight embrace. “I was so worried about you. You left and didn’t take me with you.” He says his voice throaty but a bit muffled by my hair. “Then when you did return you were coated with blood but alive. I was grateful.” He steps back away from to look at me in starlight taking a ragged breath “and now you look amazingly beautiful like you couldn’t be real.” 

“I am real, Dorian.” I stand on tiptoe splaying my hands on his chest for leverage and gently kiss him, trying to get the point across. He wraps his arms around me kissing me thoroughly before pulling away. 

“Yes, and this is why I want to make sure I do this right.” He says firmly. “I know that your clan is gone but the Inquisition has become your clan, right?”  
I nod at him curiously.

“While you were gone I have been talking with everyone and they agree that we should make it official,” he says a bit nervously. “I was wondering if you would bond with me.” He takes my hand and drops something in it. I look and realize it’s his Pavus Family Amulet. “I know the Dalish don’t use rings for marriage like humans do so I thought this would be appropriate as I wanted to follow your tradition.”

“Dorian, it’s beautiful.” I am stunned by his thoughtfulness. I hadn’t thought much about making it official as we are a strange match, Dalish and Tevinter. I realize that no keeper or revered mother would marry us. He looks at me and I realize I hadn’t really answered the question as humans do things a bit differently. He’s trying to do it my way. The voices of the well are joyous. “Yes, Dorian, Ma vhenan, ma lath.” I hand it back to him and hold my hair out of the way so he can clasp it. I think about the party this evening and him giving me this and asking to bond with me. We have had everything but the Keeper. I realize blushing lightly with happiness.

“You are going to have to teach me Dalish one of these days,” he says leaning over to me, “the way the words roll of your tongue is so exotic, little Amatus.”  
I lean up toward him slightly. “Ma vhenan.” I say before kissing him, “my heart.” I punctuate with another kiss. “Ma lath.” I kiss him. “My love.” I kiss him once again and his arms entwine around me. 

“Maker,” Dorian breathes, “I love you.” He captures my lips again hungrily. I return the kiss with the same hunger as he picks me up “I think we need to move this to a more suitable area. I don’t want to share you with the world right now.” He says carrying me back inside over to the bed. “I agree,” I say using the magic of the mark to bolt the door.

Fin


End file.
